Something Unattainable
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: The Lestrange's Wedding Night was never going to be orthodox nor was it going to be pleasant. B/V and B/R. Fic for the Speed of Lightening Challenge.


My response to the Speed of Lighting challenge at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge Forum. This round fics had to feature the line "Why do you love him and not me?" I have written something based on a similar idea before, but there was still only one way I could interpret the prompt.

Sorry Rodolphus.

* * *

He was sure this was inappropriate. He was sure this was not how things were meant to be.

Rodolphus was not naturally sensitive or sentimental nor was he the type to dream about future events. Despite that, faint slithers of visions of this night had slipped into his mind.

This moment did not resemble any of them.

Even though he was twenty three year old, Rodolphus was not the type to drink to excess.

He had tonight.

Glaring glumly at the half empty bottle of scotch before him, he allowed his legs to give out as he slumped down onto the bed without his usual impeccable posture.

He could not help himself.

It had started with only a few glasses of champagne and red wine at the reception, but his behaviour had deteriorated.

It was unsurprising.

* * *

Rodolphus was not a man to display emotion. Since he had been a young boy, he had been taught to put on a mask made of ice. That was the case today, or at least it mostly was. With his hand rested on the white silk dress that covered Bellatrix's shapely waist, his blue eyes were unnaturally bright and his lips curled up a little in a small smile.

Finally, after all this time, he and Bellatrix were married.

They had dated on and off since Hogwarts. It had not been smooth and, more often than not, it was rocky. Despite that, somehow they had survived. He had faith that everything would settle since they were wed. Besides, there was no one other than Bellatrix that he could imagine marrying.

For some of the reception they stayed by each other's side. They talked to various family and respected societal members, they danced, they laughed and they soaked up each other's presence.

He did not want to release his prize and his new wife, but eventually he was forced to concede and give her up.

Bellatrix was not someone to be restrained.

Eventually she broke away from his side and disappeared into the crowd. Trying not to appear disappointed, he moved to the other end of the room and sat gracefully in his chair at the raised table beside his best man.

"Enjoying being a married man, brother?" Rabastan asked cheerily as he gulped down his firewhisky.

There was no doubt they were brothers. They both had the same bright blue eyes, scratchy brown hair and chiselled features. However, that was the end of their similarities. Rabastan had grown out his hair to sit around his shoulder to make up for the fact that his crop of stubble was always shorter than his older brother's and, where Rodolphus had impressive broad shoulders and a bulky build, Rabastan seemed to have the physique of a stick.

"It has only been a few hours," he said calmly as he took a glass of champagne from a very busty waitress. It was difficult to not laugh as Rabastan almost toppled over when he leaned back in his chair to get a better glimpse of the woman's chest. "It should not be too difficult."

"Yeah, at least you do not have to contend with a clingy wife. Bellatrix has already disappeared." Rabastan smiled happily, but Rodolphus could not enjoy the comment. It was his wedding night. For once he wished she could actually pretend to care when they were in the public spotlight.

He only murmured his assent quietly as his eyes swept the room searching for her.

It was only after an hour of feigning interest to Rabstan's tales and trying to subtlety locate his new wife that she finally reappeared.

She was different.

He was not sure if anyone else noticed, but he did: Her cheeks were slightly flushed, eyes bright and a few trails of her previously impeccable hair were disturbed. It was only subtle, but when they had said their vows, he had memorised every aspect of her appearance so it was obvious to him.

Rodolphus also recognised who was with her. Dressed in trailing black robes that seemed more formal than what he usually wore, his left arm was extended where Bellatrix had entwined her own gloved arm. It was a chaste action and nothing improper, but Rodolphus was not foolish.

The Dark Lord did not provide such gestures without reason.

Most did not notice the appearance of the Dark Lord in the hall. His face was not publically recognisable. However, there were enough members of the fold in attendance who quickly spread the word about the identity of the mystery guest.

Rabastan certainly knew. With a hard elbow into his ribs he hissed too loudly, "Merlin it is the Dark Lord."

He stood quickly and Rodolphus followed respectfully as the Dark Lord approached with Bella on his side.

"Congratulations on your marriage, Rodolphus," the Dark Lord said softly and almost cheerily for him as his lips curled upwards a slight smile. "You must be very happy."

He could not help but be a little sceptical. He did not want to doubt his Lord, though he suspected there was something else billowing below the surface.

He could also see how much Bella glowed sitting on their Lord's arm.

It was more than she ever had on his.

Despite that he bowed obediently. "Thank you, Master," he said instinctively.

"Now, Bella, back to your husband." He released her arm silkily as he stepped back with the same secretive smile.

Rodolphus watched his wife pause for a long time. Her eyes were fixated on the Dark Lord and for a second he feared she might disobey. However, the moment passed and reluctantly she walked to stand beside him.

He was tempted to reach for her waist again to mark his claim, but perhaps he feared her reaction or he realised the futility as his arms remained at his side as he stood still like a soldier.

"Now what a proper, pure couple." The Dark Lord mused with the same daunting smile. Neither husband nor wife seemed impressed at the compliment, though both bowed their head respectfully in dedication. "I must take my leave."

With a curt nod and a spin on his heel he walked to the other end of the hall, but, before he could even take a step, Bellatrix stepped forward.

"Master!" she called urgently but the Dark Lord did not seem to care for his stride did not alter.

Rodolphus did.

Both of Bella's arms were extended in a useless attempt to reach for something unattainable and her eyes were bright and desperate: Full of more affection and fondness than Rodolphus could ever believe could shine in her eyes.

Rodolphus did not stop to wait for any reactions, but turned tail and fled the ballroom. Faithful to the end Rabstan joined him contributing the bottle of scotch.

It was only later that he returned.

* * *

Now, all he could see were those bright love filled eyes. He wanted to fling the empty bottle against the room scream, shout and rip out Bellatrix's heart and then those eyes.

However, that was his problem. It was not her actions, but the emotions that were so obvious.

He wanted her to come through the room now.

She might still be wearing her wedding dress or she might have stripped down into some sexy lingerie. He would ignore that. He might hit her or he might just sit on this bed and look at her.

"Why?" Rodolphus would ask, his voice filled with pain and more bitterness than would fill the Atlantic. "Why do you love him and not me?"

And...

And...

And...

She would laugh. He knew she would she would laugh in his face. Perhaps she may deny it. Perhaps she may curse him, but she would know who he spoke of and she would not show any remorse.

It would achieve little.

So Rodolphus remained seated silently drinking his scotch and simmering in his self loathing and all he could see was her eyes as she stared at the Dark Lord with all the love she would never show him.

When Bellatrix eventually entered half an hour later she was greeted by a tipsy husband who was completely silent. He stripped her of her dress, pulled her onto the bed and made love to her like his duty entailed.

However, he never spoke those words.

Never.


End file.
